


the one where your eyes burned like summer [semi II]

by makkios



Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Romance, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: After all, that’s what drew him to you in the first place; the way your eyes burned like summer.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Reader, Semi Eita/Reader
Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063013
Kudos: 4





	the one where your eyes burned like summer [semi II]

Time always seemed to pass by awfully fast when Semi was with you. It was always a flurry of kisses, laughter, and the cold feeling of his fingertips against the exposed skin of whatever you happened to be wearing that day. 

He knew it was bad - how right everything felt when he was with you, how loved he felt. He had a nagging feeling deep in his gut like time was running out for two of you; like there wasn’t going to be a tomorrow; doubts and insecurities he stood on burning his feet.

After that winter, the spring that rolled around was filled with equal joy, your kisses never failing to leave him breathless. A whirlwind romance that dragged the two of you along until summer arrived; the temperature rose and with it the tension. His fingertips weren’t ice cold any longer, laughter seemed scarce like water in a desert; the feeling of your mouth on his long faded.

It had been a stupid argument. Small and stupid and blown out of proportion because the two of you had simply held onto the anger from past disagreements close to your heart, pricking it like the heat of the Tokyo summer that burned on your skin. And so the relationship boiled alive, leaving nothing but a fragile shell of him and trillions of little grains of sadness that stuck to your sweaty skin. 

Tokyo summers really were the worst.

He saw it that day, the scathing summer sun fuelling your own one, equally relentless. The way that you released everything you had been holding on to - from the way he still was in contact with his ex, to the way he stopped asking you to come to recording sessions. The list of his wrongdoings became ever-growing, and before he knew it, he was pulling excuses and laying out false accusations that only seemed to fuel your unforgiving summer.

It never felt right, the way you walked out that day. Not more than three days later was he staring at Kageyama Tobio himself, annoyance clear on his face. If you hadn’t pledged the setter to a promise that he wouldn’t do anything to Semi, he might have beat the ash haired boy to a pulp. Tobio moved in silence, only speaking to ask where your stuff was; the few items that even hinted of your existence, still resting in Semi’s apartment, were swiftly taken away by the pro-player, swept up from their place in the place you’d once breathed. He left only a few parting words;

“Don’t fucking call her,”

Semi knew it was stupid, he knows it’s his fault - but he can’t bring himself to dial your number. He can’t bring himself to say ‘I’m sorry’. He can’t face you, not after the vile things that spilled from his lips.

Summer was unforgiving, burning his heart to ash. Everyone could tell how much it had hurt him; trashy magazines with his face plastered on them, the big annoyingly yellow headline announcing how heartbreak had driven him to nicotine and other vices.

_They were all lies, of course_ , the cigarette that hung on his fingers glaring at him, _well most of them anyway_. 

His jacket seemed to cling to him in the light summer breeze; the night was cooler than the day, and the smoke that left his lips trailed like a cloud behind him. Autumn was quickly approaching. You could feel it in the air, the way that things seemed to slow down, the atmosphere threatening to turn cool and unwelcoming.

He supposes that’s why it’s so striking to see you again - he wouldn’t have noticed you standing outside the bar with who he recognized as one of your close girlfriends clinging to your arm as she tumbled, too buzzed on alcohol to realize what was happening, the wide smile that had graced your lips quickly turning into a sad smile as your warm eyes landed on him.

He was sure he looked like an idiot just standing there, the cigarette now on the floor was frozen, conflicting sorrow and hopefulness in his eyes when your expression didn’t turn sour at the sight of him. His feet seemed to be moving on their own towards you, the only guide he had were your eyes and he was sure. Right here, right now - maybe he could get you back, maybe the merciless summer could grant him one miracle after all the pain.

After all, that’s what drew him to you in the first place; the way your eyes burned like summer.


End file.
